Desperate Love
by SkyMaiden
Summary: AU. Because its hard tolove someone who is never really 100 percent there. Will you be strong enough to give up on the one you love the most? Especially when the one you love is so far out of your reach. Naruto x Ino.


**A/N: Okay so this will just be a one-shot of Naruto/Ino. It's AU and very much out of character for Naruto. This could possibly be a short story with a few chapters but it will just be a one-shot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

She was waiting again. She was almost always waiting. A beautiful platinum-blonde haired young woman sat in her apartment, waiting. She was nearly always waiting for him. A sigh escaped the young woman. She hated waiting for him. She didn't know why she should be surprised. She was more than used to this.

"Naruto?" She whispered her love's name.

How she would give anything to hear his voice right now. She wanted to see his face. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him as close as possible, so that he wouldn't leave again. She stood up from her couch and was about to head to the bedroom to sleep. It was obvious Naruto would not be showing up tonight. Only she didn't get very far because the phone began to ring.

"Naruto?" She said desperately into the phone.

"No Ino it's me Sakura."

"Oh." She could not hide her disappointment even if she wanted to. "Hi Sakura, what's up?"

The pink-haired woman named Sakura knew she was upset. She heard it in her voice. It more than likely had something to do with Naruto. It always had something to do with him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Ino lied.

"You're lying." Sakura said simply. "Is it Naruto? Did something happen with you guys?"

The platinum-blonde grew silent for a minute. Sakura was her best friend so naturally she knew all about her rocky relationship with Naruto. She and Naruto were currently not on very good terms. Things weren't so good for them right now. Ino knew she hadn't been the only one to feel it. Naruto had to have felt it too. Even if he wouldn't talk about it. Ino could definitely recall much happier times, in the beginning of course. Things were difficult as of late.

"No Sakura everything is fine. I was just about to go to bed though. Is it alright if I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, alright Ino. Have a goodnight okay."

"You too, bye."

"Bye."

The blue-eyed female hung up the phone and placed it back on to the receiver. She then headed to her bedroom. Ino pulled her purple covers back and got into her bed. It was going to be a lonely night that much was certain. A sad sigh escaped her. She should not be going to bed alone tonight. He should be here with her. Ino tossed and turned, finding it very difficult to get to sleep. She knew what she needed. She knew who she needed. How the young woman wanted nothing more than to be with him right now. She soon turned on the radio on her nightstand. She hoped that the music on the station would send her into a dream world. Eventually the soft, soothing music had the blonde off in her own personal sleep. She also couldn't help but fall into a dream while she was asleep.

* * *

_(Ino's Dream)_

_She saw herself standing outside of the restaurant where she had first met her boyfriend._

"_What am I doing here of all places?" She wondered._

_She would never forget the day she had first met Naruto here in front of the restaurant. He looked so gorgeous with his messy blond locks, deep cerulean-blue pools, and unique whisker-like markings on his face. It was an instant attraction for the blonde female. Ino was sure she hadn't felt an attraction so strong in a long time._

"_Hey." She heard his deep husky voice in her mind. "Miss do you need help?"_

_She had been looking for her purse when she had run into him. The young woman was in a frantic search for her purse, seeing as how she had just cased her paycheck. It had well over 800 dollars in there. If it hadn't been for Naruto's help she would have definitely been out of a whole week and half's pay. She thanked him by treating him to dinner, which had took some persuasion. He seemed to not want to accept her offer._

"_Oh no miss you don't have to treat me to dinner."  
_

"_Please it's the least I can do, um..." She realized that she didn't know his name._

"_Naruto." She shook her hand. "Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_It's nice to meet you Naruto." She smiled. "So will you please let me treat you to dinner tonight?"_

_A small smile covered his face. How could he say no to such a pretty woman._

"_Well if you're going to insist."_

"_Oh I insist alright."_

"_Okay, miss you can take me to dinner tonight."_

"_One thing though."Ino said._

"_What is that?" Naruto wondered._

"_Call me Ino."_

"_Right," He smiled. "It's nice to meet you Ino."_

_She smiled to herself as she remembered the events of their first meeting._

"_Hey Ino?"_

_The platinum blonde looked up to see her handsome boyfriend heading towards her._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Hey." He nodded. "I'm so glad you could meet me here. We need to talk."_

"_Alright." She nodded._

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the real world a young man with spiky-blond locks and beautiful blue orbs stood outside of Ino's apartment door. It was late and she was most likely asleep but he decided to drop by anyway. Luckily for him he did have a set of keys to her place. You don't date someone exclusively for 4 years and not have the keys to their place. Naruto let himself in and cut the lights on. He looked around for any sign of his girlfriend. Just as he had already guessed she must be in bed by now. With that he went back to the bedroom to see her.

* * *

_(Ino's Dream)_

"_What do you want to talk about Naruto?" The blue-eyed female questioned._

_The whisker-faced male gave her one of his best smiles. The kind of smile that would melt any girl's heart. She loved every time he sent her one of those smiles._

"_Ino, we've been together for a long time. I've never felt this strongly for a woman until you."_

"_Yeah." She agreed. "I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as I love you Naruto."_

_He kissed her passionately on the lips before suddenly taking her hand and getting down on one knee._

"_Naruto?" She was more than surprised by this action._

"_Ino will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."_

_She was so overcome with joy she couldn't contain her bright smile. She nodded._

"_Of course yes, I'll marry you."_

_He stood up and took the blonde into his arms and kissed her passionately. The blond female was so wrapped up in her dream. She would have not noticed that in the real world she was not alone._

* * *

Naruto sat on the bed gazing down at his sleeping girlfriend. She had a smile on her face so whatever she was dreaming about must have been good. He carefully put his hand to her cheek.

"Yes Naruto." She spoke. "I will, I will be your wife."

He only blinked. So that was what she was dreaming about.

"Ino?" He lightly shook her.

She didn't respond right away. She remained in her state of sleep. He tried shaking her awake but still did not budge.

"Ino wake up."

He grabbed a hold of both her shoulders and shook her, a little rougher this time. Slowly a pair of aqua-colored orbs opened.

"Huh?" She wondered.

She focused her attention on to the young man sitting besides her. His cerulean-blue pools staring into her aqua-colored orbs. Ino wasn't really completely sure if he was even sitting here right now.

"Naruto?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Ino sat up and slowly put her hand to the young man's cheek. He didn't move, he just stared at her.

"Are you really here?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I decided to stop by."

She turned her attention to the clock by her bedside. It was about three in the morning. She didn't understand why he decided to drop by now when it was so late. He could have come over some time later in the day. Despite the fact that it was late she was very glad to see him.

"Naruto I..." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist. The young man made no sudden movements to return her hug. So at first he just remained frozen.

"I missed you." She told him.

When he heard her words he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I know I guess I kept you waiting again huh?"

"Yes. You always seem to keep me waiting these days." She reminded him and let him go. The warmth of the hug leaving the both of them. He didn't say anything. She was right about that. There were times he had left her waiting for days at a time before calling her. Their relationship had been rather strained as of late.

"Ino?"

She turned away from him and laid back down with her back facing him. Naruto was about to reach out to touch her shoulder.

"Please don't touch me."

"Are you going to be mad long?" The blond male decided to ask.

"Do you even really care if I'm upset Naruto?"

To the whisker-faced male a part of him really didn't see what the big deal was. He had showed up didn't he? He was here now wasn't he? Wasn't that what was important? He cared enough to show his face. Naruto thought she would have been happier to see him.

"I care." He spoke.

"Really? Well you have a very funny way of showing you care. I hardly ever see you Naruto. You hardly ever call and you barely answer my calls when I call you. We don't go out like we used to. We don't do anything that we've done before. I can't remember the last time we had any fun."

He listened to his girlfriend as she vented out her feelings. She was really upset with him.

"The only thing we ever seem to do is fight or something when we are together. The most I see of you is the back of your head as you're walking away from me."

The platinum blonde turned slightly to look at him.

"Naruto I just miss you." She told him. "You have no idea how lonely I get without you. I...."

She was silenced as the young man lowered his lips to hers. Naruto immediately captured her mouth within his. The young woman's eyes widened in surprise. She did not return his kiss at first. She could do nothing but stare at him. It was a moment before she soon relaxed into his kiss. Ino's hands found their way to his shoulders and she wrapped her arms around him. Thus only deepening the warm, hot kiss. She had been hoping for any kind of contact with her boyfriend. It had been months since he touched her like this. Naruto soon pulled away from her lips and turned his attention to her neck. He planted several kisses on her neck while placing his hands on to the red t-shirt she was wearing.

"Naruto?" She questioned.

"It's okay." He nodded. He then lifted the t-shirt over her head. He wasted no time in taking off the lavender colored bra she was wearing. The young man looked at her once more before placing his mouth on to one of her nipples.

"Ah, Naruto...." She moaned out his name.

His other hand gripped at the neglected breast. He massaged and squeezed it in his hand, rubbing the nipple. Ino was enjoying it. If she said she didn't enjoy it she would definitely be lying. Naruto always made her feel so good. He knew her body so well. Naruto let both of her breasts go when her nipples were hard and very erect. From there he made a trail of kisses going down her stomach. Naruto's hands found their way on to the pair of short blue shorts she was wearing.

"Naruto, I..."

But she couldn't finish her sentence because he had silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"It's going to be alright. You want this don't you?"

All the platinum blonde could do was give a nod. She did want him. She wanted, no she needed to feel close to him.

"Alright then so it's okay."

He lowered his lips to hers for another kiss. Once they broke away from their kiss the blue-eyed male unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He then positioned his hardened length at her opening. The whisker-faced male held himself up high above her. He captured her mouth in another kiss and quickly entered her.

"Naruto!" She ended up screaming into her mouth.

He held still within her warm region for a minute. Naruto then wrapped his hands underneath her hips as he began to thrust. It had been a long time since they had last been intimate. Three months or so since they last fucked. He knew deep down her body had to be begging for it. Ino let out a moan at the familiar yet distant feeling of his being inside of her. Sex with him had always felt good. He always knew how and where to touch her. Only right now there was something a little off about this moment. The blue-eyed female found herself just laying there while he continued pumping into her. It felt different. It felt strange, like he wasn't nearly as into as he should be.

"_Naruto,"_ She thought. _"Do you even want to be doing this right now? Are you just doing this because you feel like you have to?"_

She looked up into those cerulean-blue pools. There was no hint of emotion or passion in his eyes. She remembered how those eyes once held fire and desire for her. There was once passion in every ounce of his body. Everything from his kisses to the feel of his fingertips pressing into her flesh. But at this moment she wasn't feeling any of that. It felt like Naruto was simply fucking her just to fuck her.

"_It doesn't even feel right to make love with him anymore."_

So she wrapped her legs around his waist so she could try to enjoy being with him. Naruto simply continued slamming his hardened member into her warm, hot womanhood. Even she could remember happier more passionate times. He saw that his girlfriend wasn't really enjoying any of it.

"_She isn't even really into it either. I better just end this quickly." _He decided.

He kissed her again and massaged her clit with his fingers. They should both at least cum and get it over with.

"Naruto..." She moaned out his name. Of course the feel of his fingers against her clit did feel good. It was probably the best thing about this evening. Naruto sent a few more intense pumps into her body before starting to slow down.

"Ino I'm going to cum." He told her simply.

She could tell he was about to. His movements told her so. The blue-eyed female said nothing, instead the couple came together after a few more thrusts courtesy of the blond male. But there was no moans of pleasure, or deep, heavy out of control breathing. Once his essence was spent he placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled himself out of her. Ino only laid there flat on her back gazing into the ceiling. She usually felt so connected with him while they made love. In fact every time after a fight the sex had always been the greatest thing to look forward to. She felt like she wanted to cry. She felt so empty right now. Before long she felt some movements. Ino looked to see Naruto sitting on the other side of the bed. He was getting dressed.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah." He nodded with his back turned to her.

She sat up slightly. She started to put her hand to his shoulder but stopped herself.

"Are you leaving because of me?" She had to ask.

He paused at her question.

"No I just have somewhere I need to be."

"At this time of morning! Naruto," She placed her arms around his waist. "Please stay tonight, stay with me."

A sigh escaped the blue-eyed male.

"I cant now. I really have to go. I just came by to see you because I knew you were going to be upset with me. I need to go, I'm sorry." He added.

Naruto moved her arms from around his waist. Ino angrily sat up in bed and threw a pillow at the back of his head.

"Fine!" She shouted. "Go then, you're always leaving me these days anyway."

Naruto did not feel like arguing with her. He wanted to avoid a fight as much as possible.

"Ino? I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I. But these days you don't make it easy on me. You make me so fucking angry Naruto." She told him honestly.

It was true their relationship had been suffering as of late. Ino could literally feel the distance between them. Naruto was slipping further and further away as the days went by.

"Well I'm leaving so it should give you some time to cool down."

She folded her arms and turned her attention elsewhere.

"Just go Naruto. You and I both know that you really don't want to be here, so leave."

He stood up from the bed and turned to face her once more. She wasn't looking at him. He already knew she was angry so why would she even bother to look at him.

"Ino?"

"Don't say you're sorry. We both know you aren't. I don't even know why you bothered to come here."

"I came because I thought you would have wanted to see me."

"Of course I did but I also don't want you to feel obligated, like you have to be here. So you should go I know how much you want to."

"I'm going, I don't want to deal with you when you get like this."

"_You don't want to deal with me period." _She thought to herself.

"I'll call you when you calm down."

"_You wont call."_

"Bye."

And with that he closed the bedroom door behind him. Ino grabbed her pillow and let out a frustrated scream into it. She was so angry with him, but even on top of all that anger she did miss him. She wanted to feel those strong arms wrapped around her. She wanted to wake up to his smiling face. Only she knew none of those things would be happening.

"He doesn't want to be with me anymore. I know that he doesn't, nothing feels the way it used to."

How could she keep holding on to a love that was already starting to die. How could she continue on in their relationship like this. It was simply not healthy.

"It's because I love him so much." She whispered as a tear came strolling down her eye. She couldn't help but to love him. You don't spend 4 years with someone and not love them.

"I think I can be strong enough to deal with the pain."

Only the platinum blonde was simply not so sure she really was that strong. Sometimes its harder to let go than to hold on.

* * *

A few days later Ino had met up with her best friend Sakura at one of their favorite restaurants. The pink-haired young woman gave her friend a smile as she sat down. Of course she couldn't help but notice how miserable Ino looked.

"Gee Ino what happened? You look like hell."

"Thanks." The blue-eyed female mumbled.

"Ino what's wrong?"

Not that Sakura really had to ask. She would know that look anywhere. It obviously had something to do with Naruto of course.

"It's nothing." Ino lied.

"Ino?" Sakura spoke. "Did something happen with Naruto again? I know it's why you're upset."

The young woman sighed and stirred the iced-tea she had in front of her. As her best friend she would know the details of the situation.

"Nothing is the same between us. I feel like we're falling apart and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Ino admitted.

Sakura gently put her hand to the blonde female's arm.

"Ino things have been pretty bad for you guys for awhile."

"I know."

"Honestly I really don't know why you're staying with him."

"Sakura?"

"It's true." Sakura nodded. "You guys haven't been happy in a long time."

"Every relationship has it's problems Sakura."

"I know that but Ino all he's done lately is hurt you. He's never really around when you need him. How many nights have you spent crying over him? I don't want to see you keep hurting like this."

Ino didn't speak for awhile.

"Sakura." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I love him. I can't help the fact that I love Naruto."

"I know that you love him Ino. And you guys were really good together in the beginning. Right now though I just don't like what this relationship is doing to you. You're hurting deeply."

She couldn't argue with Sakura on that one. Lately there had been nothing but pain.

"What kind of person would I be if I just gave up on him?"

"Sometimes you have to what is best for you. Ino, sometimes love isn't always enough. It would be wonderful if life worked out that way but it's just not always so."

Ino nodded then took out some money for her drink.

"I'm going to go. I'm really not so hungry anymore. I'll see you around Sakura."

"Okay." Sakura understood. "Ino take care of yourself."

"I will, bye Sakura."

She waved goodbye to the pink-haired female and was on her way. She had a lot to think about. It had been about a week since she had last seen Naruto. And just as she had expected he hadn't bothered to call or anything. Not that she wasn't used to this behavior. He had done this before to her. She had once gone for over a month without hearing from him. He would most likely show his face when he felt like it. She dared not call him, knowing that more than likely she would get his voice mail. She was getting tired of having to sit by and wait around for him.

"Perhaps I can't wait for you any longer Naruto."

Seeing all the happy couples walking together only made Ino even more miserable, because she could remember those times with him. They had been so happy.

"I can still remember though, can't you Naruto?"

* * *

_(Flashback)  
_

_The pretty blonde was waiting outside of the movie theater for her boyfriend to meet her. They were going to catch a movie, then grab some dinner, and pretty much the night was young from there._

"_Naruto sure is running late." She thought._

_She was about to take out her cell phone and call him when suddenly two strong arms were now placed around her._

"_Hey beautiful." He whispered._

"_Naruto." She smiled._

_The blue-eyed woman turned around to plant a kiss on his lips._

"_I almost thought that you weren't coming."_

"_What, and leave my beautiful girl standing here waiting for me. I don't think so." He smiled for her._

"_That's a good answer, come on let's go the movie is going to start soon."_

"_Wait a minute though." He spoke and held on to her arm. "Close your eyes for a minute."_

"_Okay but I don't want to miss the movie."_

_She closed her eyes like he asked. Naruto went into his pocket and took out a bracelet encrusted in diamonds. He slipped it on to her wrist._

"_Okay open them."_

"_Naruto?" She exclaimed. "I...I don't know what to say."_

_He put his hand to her cheek then pulled her into a warm, passionate kiss._

"_Happy Anniversary Ino."_

* * *

They spent all night in bed just celebrating their anniversary. Those were definitely some truly happy times. She knew that she would never forget them. But just because she could remember all the good times , that didn't mean she had forgotten about the bad times. And there were certainly many bad times.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_She waited for hours for Naruto to come and meet her. They were supposed to meet up at the hotel and go to their friend's annual Christmas party. Only he had yet to arrive and the party would soon be over. Many hours had passed and there was still no sign of the blue-eyed male. On top of all that he wasn't picking up his phone. Each time she had called him it had gone straight to voice mail. He was probably ignoring her. She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case._

"_Naruto you asshole." She whispered bitterly._

_It wasn't until some time after two in the morning when Naruto finally showed up._

"_Hey." The blond male nodded._

"_Is that all you're going to say to me Naruto. Do you know what time it is?"_

_He took a look at the watch on his wrist._

"_Oh, I must have lost track of time, sorry." He added._

"_We already missed the party. It's really late, the least you could have done was answer your phone."_

"_I'm sorry I turned it off for awhile."_

"_I left you a bunch of messages. Naruto you shouldn't have turned off your phone for so long. You have no idea what could have been happening."_

"_Yeah you're right. I'm really sorry."_

"_You always do this Naruto. If you didn't want to go to the party this year why didn't you just say so."_

"_It doesn't matter let's go. I'll take you home alright."_

"_No how can you just act like this. It's like you're a completely different person."_

_He said nothing and kept walking._

"_Are you coming or what?"_

"_Naruto?" She whispered. "How can I leave with you when you're like this?"_

"_So I guess you aren't coming then. Bye Ino."_

_She watched as her boyfriend started to walk away. _

"_Naruto!" She called again._

_Yet he did not stop. He kept right on walking, leaving the platinum blonde standing there with the tears pouring out of her eyes._

* * *

He had been such a jerk that night. She had never forgotten it, or the way that he had left her standing there crying. Sure they had some extremely hot make-up sex two weeks later. But that did little to ease her hurt feelings. It just made her body feel good. Her heart was the thing in pain. It was in such a pain that she could no longer ignore it.

"Naruto I do love you more than anything. That's probably never going to change."

She knew that much for sure. Sometimes though love isn't always enough.

That night the blonde female sat up in bed. She still couldn't help but fantasize about being with him. She wished things could be the way they once were. Somewhere in her heart though she doubted if that would happen. Just as she was getting ready to sleep she heard some knocking at the front door. The young woman emerged from bed and slipped on her robe. She opened the door to see her boyfriend standing there.

"Naruto?"

To her surprise he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"I had to come by. Can I come in?"

She couldn't say no to him. Besides she needed to talk to him anyway.

"Alright come in."

Naruto released her from the hug and entered her apartment. She locked her door from there the two of them sat on her couch. No matter what she wouldn't let this head to the bedroom. She knew the routine very well by now.

"So what did you want?" She asked.

"Ino I did not mean to hurt her feelings that night."

"I know you probably didn't intend to. But you do anyway don't you Naruto? All the time, again and again."

He reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"You're still angry . I don't want you to be angry with me."

She went to say something else but he leaned over pressing his lips to hers for a kiss. Ino tried to fight yet the next thing she knew he had her flat on her back, kissing her more intensely.

"_I should not be doing this. I can't give in to him like this."  
_

It was the same cycle over and over again. He would hurt her, they'd make love, and repeat it all over again. She had to put a stop to the madness.

"Naruto?" She spoke. "Naruto stop okay."

He had his hands on to her shirt. He was close to taking it off but stopped when she asked him to.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything." She whispered. "I can't allow this to happen again."

The young man blinked.

"You don't want me to make it up to you?"

"We always do this. We fight and then we fall into bed and we both know it didn't feel right last time. Nothing feels right anymore Naruto. We've been spiraling down hill for awhile."

Naruto stared into those aqua-colored orbs.

"Ino are you...."

He was cut off by her placing her hand to his cheek.

"Come on it's okay. We can both admit how bad things have gotten between us. We haven't been okay for awhile."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I' am." She nodded. "This is so hard." She whispered.

"Say it Ino, say what you have to say."

"Naruto I need to do what's best for me. I know our relationship is over. It has been for awhile and we both know it. And..." She paused. "Although I love you with all of my heart. I can't stay with you, the longer I do the more I'm going to hurt. It's better to say goodbye now while I have the strength."

The young man reached for her hand. He leaned closer to her.

"Is this what you really want Ino?" He asked.

"It's hard to give up on you but yes I believe what I'm doing is right."

Naruto nodded. He would not fight her on this decision. If her mind was already made up then so be it.

"I know you have to do what is best for you. It wasn't all bad you know. We we're good together for awhile."

"Yes." She agreed. "We were."

He kissed her forehead and then stood up.

"I should probably go, take care alright."

He took his set of keys to her apartment and placed them on the table. She watched as he headed to the door.

"Hey Naruto?"

'Yes?" He turned around.

"I love you, that wasn't a lie. And I probably always will."

He gave her a smile. She hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time.

"I love you too Ino. I don't want you to think that I didn't because my feelings were real."

"I know." She nodded. "Take care of yourself Naruto. I only want the best for you."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I want those same things for you. Maybe I wasn't the guy to make you happy, but I'm sure he's out there okay. Bye Ino."

"Bye." She spoke and wiped the tears out of her eyes. It was hard but it had to be done. She fell on to the couch and allowed all her tears to come pouring out of her eyes. She was alone now. He wouldn't have to see her crying.

"I did love you Naruto. I do love you, please never forget that." She whispered to no one.

From that day the platinum blonde began putting her life back together. She was trying her best to get used to being a single girl again. It was easier said than done of course.

"I did it." Ino told Sakura one day.

'Ino, you really..."

"Yes I ended things with Naruto. It was for the best but I...."

"You still love him?"

"Yes." Ino nodded. "I do."

"Well you guys were together for 4 years. No one is expecting you to not still love him. The only thing you can do now is try to move past your feelings for him."

"My feelings for him are probably always going to be there. I guess I'll always feel a connection to him."

Sakura put her hand on to her best friend's shoulder.

"You'll be okay Ino you'll see. Eventually you will start dating again and you will be able to move on."

Ino wasn't completely sure if she believed that to be true. Dating someone new was the furthest thing from her mind.

"I appreciate it Sakura you're a good friend."

"I just want you to be okay that's all."

"Yeah I know. I'll be okay."

Sakura blinked something seemed off about her blue-eyed best friend. Sure she was still messed up over her still recent break-up. Yet there seemed to be something more.

"Ino what's going on? You can tell me anything."

The pretty blonde just gave Sakura a warm bright smile.

"Sakura you worry too much. I'm okay or at least I will be. Try not to worry so much."

"Alright." Sakura sighed. "I guess you'll tell me when you're ready."

Ino said no more on the subject and Sakura decided not to bring it up anymore.

"_Naruto is always going to be apart of me." _She thought to herself.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Ms. Yamanaka." Someone spoke and placed their hand to the young woman's shoulder._

"_Yes, what is it? Is there something wrong doctor?"  
_

"_You're test results came back. Ms. Yamanaka there are some congratulations in order for you." The doctor then gave her a smile._

"_You're pregnant."_


End file.
